Latidos
by xDLxSkyscraper
Summary: - Nos volveremos a ver y en esa próxima vez nadie nos podrá separar. Te lo prometo. - le dijo a la niña dándole un beso en la frente.


**Capitulo 1: Feliz Cumpleaños**

_Nahuel corría. Corría a mas no poder. Una niña llora en sus brazos, pero él no se detiene, seguía corriendo como si algo le asustara, algo le siguiera. Era una noche fría y estaban en lo más profundo del bosque. Pero de repente un chico aparece delante de él. Se asusta pero al parecer le reconoce su rostro._

_- Déjame verla, por última vez. - el desconocido le decía a Nahuel._

_Nahuel sin decir nada, pone a la niña en los brazos de aquel chico. Éste mira con ternura a la niña. Tenía los ojos brillantes hasta que unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a brotar en ellas._

_- Nos volveremos a ver y en esa próxima vez **nadie** nos podrá separar. Te lo prometo. - le dijo a la niña dándole un beso en la frente._

_Pero de repente apareció una niña, no muy alta con una tez blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos estaban con un color de ardiente rojo. Ésta sonreía de placer al ver a la niña. No se podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos chicos, que tenían el rostro lleno de pánico. El chico le devuelve rápidamente a Nahuel la niña y sin pensárselo dos veces enfrentó a la chica._

_- Corre! Yo me encargo de esto! - le gritaba a Nahuel que inmediatamente salió corriendo._

_- Será un placer acabar contigo, asqueroso bicho. - le respondía la niña con su sonrisa maliciosa._

_En un momento a otro el chico empezó a temblar. Su cuerpo empezó a crecer y a crecer. En su cara lleno de rabia aparecieron largos colmillos. En unos segundos despues, aquel chico atractivo se convirtió en un lobo gigante que podría aplastar fácilmente a la pequeña niña._

_Desde lejos, Nahuel corría y solo el grito ahogado de un lobo logró que se detuviera._

Me levanté sin poder respirar y lleno de sudor. De todos los sueños que había tenido éste había sido el más intenso de todos. Lo sentí todo, el frió, la humedad del bosque, los jadeos. No podía dejar de pensar en este sueño que me aterraba y además porque de todos, para mí éste había sido el más especial. Cogí un vaso de agua que tenía en mi mesita y me la bebí toda, justo antes de que alguien entrara en mi habitación.

- Buenas dias Carlie, espero que..bueno con la cara que tienes no has pasado una buena noche. ¿No es asi?. - me preguntó Nahuel mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

- No, la verdad es que tuve otro sueño y éste particularmente me inquieta. - le respondí preocupada.

- Te inquieta. Eso es nuevo. A ver cuéntame que es lo que te inquieta de este sueño.

- Nahuel, aparecías en mi sueño.

Nahuel se quedó sin habla. Se quedó alli con la mirada perdida y por más que intenté que reaccionara no lo hizo. Hubo un silencio aterrador en mi habitación. No sabía qué hacer con Nahuel, le cogí las manos y los besé. Le dediqué una mirada tierna y le acaricié el rostro. Nahuel al fín reaccionó y me sonrió. Me devolvió el beso en mis manos y las sujetó muy fuerte.

- Hoy es el día Carlie. No te preocupes por que al fin llegó el día en que todas tus preguntas tendrán una respuesta. - al fin me dijo Nahuel mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Pero Nahuel..

- Ah! y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. - sonrió y cruzó la puerta.

Si, hoy es mi décimo cumpleaños. Pero no os creais de que soy una niña. No, al contrario, mi apariencia física será de una chica con unos 17 años. La única razón es porque soy _media_ vampira, como Nahuel.

Según Nahuel, uno de mis padres era mortal y la otra vampira cuando me concebieron. Seres como nosotros no había muchos. Quizás era cosa del destino que los dos estemos juntos ya que somos de la misma _especie_ digamoslo asi. Ese era una de las pocas preguntas que me respondió. Los dos llevamos una vida normal, comemos comida normal, aunque a veces salimos a tomarnos unos caprichitos, por supuesto, sangre animal. Vivo con él felizmente, me basta y me sobra.

Me levanté de la cama y busqué en mi armario la ropa que me pondría. No me podía creer que Nahuel me haya dejado asi, sin decirme nada, sin explicarme lo que estaba pasando porque yo sabía muy bien de que él sabe más cosas de las que me cuenta. Tarde o temprano me lo tendrá que decir y por las palabras que me dijo al parecer ese sería mi regalo de cumpleaños. Una parte de mi deseaba con ansia saber todo pero la otra parte de mi tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que podría ser mi pasado. ¿Qué pasaría si Nahuel me cuenta de que mis padres han muerto o a lo mejor ya no quieren verme?. Preguntas sin respuesta abarrotaron mi cabeza. Pero el ruido del motor de un coche me sorprendió. Nadie nos visitaba en coche. Eso me hizo vestirme más rápido para poder bajar lo antes posible.

Al salir de mi habitación sentí un olor nuevo pero a la vez familiar. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y los pelos se me pusieron de punta. Corrí hacia las escaleras para ver quienes eran los invitados. Recorrí con la mirada todo el salon y encontré los ojos de Nahuel mirandome, le sonreí. Pero sentí otros ojos, dos pares de ojos mirandome con emoción y ternura. Una ternura que llegó en el fondo de mi corazón, parecía amor. Era una hombre alto y una mujer un poco más baja. Ambos tenían los ojos dorados brillantes, su tez era blanca como la porcelana y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus perfectos labios.

La primera que se acercó a mi fue la mujer que me abrazó tan fuerte, lo sentí cálido y lleno de amor. De repente sentí como sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, me miró a los ojos y pronunció un nombre que no reconocía _"Nessie". _El hombre, mientras se acercaba noté como la alegría llenaba sus ojos, nos abrazó a las dos y pronunció el mismo nombre _"mi Nessie". _Miré a Nahuel confusa de lo que estaba pasando. Había dos extraños en casa abrazandome como si fuera el fin del mundo. Vi como Nahuel movía sus labios para decirme lo que ansiaba oír desde que tuve conocimento.

- Ellos son tus padres. - pronunció Nahuel claramente. - Tu nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Él es Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. Son tus padres Carlie.

Comenzó a faltarme el aire. Miré a mis "supuestos" padres una vez mas por si todo era una imaginación o si todo era una vez mas una pesadilla. Había soñado con esto tantas veces que a no sé si esto pueda ser real. Mi "madre" me agarró el brazo para sentarme en un escalón, ella se arrodilló ante mi y mi "padre" hizo exactamente lo mismo, como si sus movimientos estuvieran conectados. Les acaricié a ambos su rostros para sentir que eran de verdad y ellos me respondieron con una sonrisa cálida, la sonrisa con la que había soñado tanto tiempo.

- Te lo contaremos todo mi niña. - mi padre me respondió como si me hubiera leido la mente.

Asentí con la cabeza y los tres y Nahuel nos sentamos en el sofá para ponernos más cómodos. Mi padre comenzó a hablar.

_Yo era un vampiro que se había enamorado de una humana. La humana más bella que había conocido. No te puedo decir que nuestra historia fue fácil. Hubo momentos de abandono, de desamor, pero logramos vencerlos todos, juntos. De ese gran amor surgiste tú mi niña. Te digo que al principio te odié ya que por tu culpa, tu madre se estaba muriendo. No tuve más remedio que transformar a tu madre en vampira, cosa que me desagradó mucho. Pero cuando te ví, eran sus ojos. Los ojos de color chocolate de Bella seguían alli. A pesar de que eras una recién nacida, me sonreiste y no pude hacer otra cosa que amarte. Nunca pensé que podría querer a otra persona que no fuera tu madre y lo hice. Fuiste mi niña y lo sigues siendo. _

_En muy poco tiempo, unos vampiros muy malos conocieron tu existencia. Una existencia prohibida que se pagaba con la muerte. La gente que te quiere hizo lo posible para protegerte pero no acabó como queríamos. Encontramos a Nahuel, que era como tu y decidimos mandarte con él para que no te encontraran. Tu madre y yo decidimos abandonarte para que siguieras con vida y espero que lo comprendas. Nos hicimos la promesa de que cuando cumplieras tu décimo cumpleaños vendríamos a por ti para unir nuevamente a nuestra familia._

Mi padre dijo al final sacando de su bolsillo una foto de mi familia. Me señalaban cada persona que estaba en la foto. Estaban mis abuelos, Carlisle y Esme, mis tíos Jasper y Emmet y mis tías Alice y Rosalie. Todos eran hermosos y estaban situados delante de una casa de cristal. Todos sonrientes como si me estuvieran dando la bienvenida a su familia.

Nahuel se levantó y sacó de la cocina dos maletas.

- ¿Qué es eso?. -le pregunté.

- Te vas con tus padres. Es mejor asi, además esto era lo que más querias. Mi trabajo ha terminado. - me dijo con tristeza.

- No me iré sin ti Nahuel. - exclamé mirando a mis padres.

- No hay nigun problema en que vengas con nosotros Nahuel. - dijo mi madre.

- No, yo pertenezco aquí. - respondió Nahuel.

- Bella tiene razón. A Nessie le vendrá bien alguien que conozca en un lugar lleno de extraños para ella. - explicó mi padre de la cual asentí con la cabeza.

_Nessie,_ al parecer me tendría que acostumbrar a que me llamen asi pero Nahuel me miró fijamente en los ojos y al final se mostró vencido.

- Está bien. No os importa si cojo algunas de mis cosas. - dijo tartamudeando mientras se pasaba sus dedos en sus cabellos dorados.

- Claro que no, adelante. Mientras yo voy metiendo las maletas de Nessie en el coche. - contestó mi padre.

Mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa. Mi madre sólo mantenía mis manos en las suyas, pero las soltó de repente para coger algo de su bolso. Sacó un libro pequeño, algo antiguo y me lo entregó. Lo abrí y me di cuenta de que era su diario. Le miré emocionada y sonrió.

- Mamá, esto es.. - le dije con emoción. Me miró de una manera tan especial cuando le dije por primera vez _mamá._

- Quiero que lo leas mi vida. Empecé a escribir desde que te fuiste. Era una manera de hablar contigo. Contarte las cosas que me gustaría que supieras en ese momento. - me explicó.

- Gracias. - fue todo lo que pude decir y la abrazé de nuevo.

Todo estaba listo y el coche se puso en marcha.

No me podía creer que todo esto había pasado en tan solo un día. Por fin iba a saber todo, las preguntas ahora tendrán respuestas y eso me puso de buen humor. De repente pronuncié un nombre desconocido para mi, pero al parecer no para mis padres ni para Nahuel. Pusieron los ojos como platos y todos se pusieron muy serios. No dije ni pregunté nada para no aumentar la tensión.

_¿Quién sería ese tal **Jacob**?_


End file.
